


AU concepts

by SuperFandoms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: Just some AUs I came up with. If you want to expand upon any of these, I'd love to see your finished product!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	AU concepts

Humantale / Underblood   
A simple species-switch AU. Monsters won the war between them and the humans, so humans were sealed and require monster SOULs to break the Barrier.

\- Frisk is a monster, a clam-based monster identical to the ones in Undertale that show up as FUN events.

\- Frisk cannot use magic as a weapon, but can use magic to enhance existing weapons and armour.

\- Humans can use magic, usually copying a monster style or form of magic.

\- Monsters from Undertale are replaced with humans of a similar appearance.

\- Flowey exists, but humans think he is a monster and try to hunt him for his (nonexistent) SOUL.

\- Papyrus has a strained friendship with Flowey, being friendly towards him, but wanting to uphold his responsibilities.

\- Human scientists have figured out how to turn any monster into a Boss Monster by infusing them with Determination. This lets their SOUL persist after death.

\- Humans that have absorbed monster souls take on physical traits of that monster.

\- Toriel has a interest in the variety monsters come in. Frisk being nearly identical to Chara messes with her a lot.

\- In the Pacifist ending, Asriel realizes that absorbing all the SOULs in the Underground changed who he was fundamentally. His weakened form looks very much like a human child.

\- In Genocide, every LV Frisk gains changes how they look slightly. This happens because of their Determination reinforcing their magic-based body, and at the same time overwhelming it.

\- Resets are only possible with a high concentration of both monster magic and Determination.

\- The Amalgamates were humans with terminal illnesses, infused with magic extracted from monster SOULs.


End file.
